


IRC Logs Of The Revolution.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Because #yuletide, Ficlet, IRC, Shameless, Style: Chat Log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not calling ourselves Apollo Booze."</p>
            </blockquote>





	IRC Logs Of The Revolution.

**enjolras:** We are not calling ourselves Apollo Booze.

 **enjolras:** I refuse.

 **grantaire:** This is a democracy, oh fearless leader. We'll vote on it.

 **grantaire:** You know the wonderful thing about a vote? If you rearrange the letters, you get veto.

 **grantaire:** Ergo, you can have one or the other. Not both. Because you don't have enough letters.

 **combeferre:** Uh, R, we all veto things and vote on things all the time.

 **courfeyrac:** I think he's being metaphorical. Badly metaphorical.

 **grantaire:** Naturally.

 **enjolras:** R.

 **grantaire:** Yes?

 **enjolras:** We are not calling ourselves Apollo Booze.

 **grantaire:** But it works so well!

 **enjolras:** It makes us sound like we're hipster micro-brewers.

 **courfeyrac:** We're not?

 **enjolras:** No.

 **prouvaire:** Speak for yourself.

 **enjolras:** Fine. None of us but Prouvaire are hipsters.

 **prouvaire:** Thank you. I appreciate not experiencing hipster-erasure, oh fearless leader.

 **prouvaire:** ...

 **prouvaire:** Um, everyone.

 **grantaire:** Stop looking at me like that.

 **combeferre:** R, stop stealing Prouvaire's laptop.

 **grantaire:** I was liberating it for the people. And the people's booze.

 **courfeyrac:** I don't mind the Apollo, but I'm not sure about the booze part.

 **enjolras:** I *do* mind the Apollo.

 **grantaire:** Oh come on. That wasn't what you said last night. (Yes, actually.)

 **combeferre:** Guys, I'm in the middle of class. You have to stop making me laugh. It's inappropriate.

 **joly:** Stop checking your phone. That's really unhygienic

 **prouvaire:** Aren't you guys in the same class?

 **courfeyrac:** Combeferre, pay attention to your toads.

 **joly:** It's not toads today.

 **feuilly:** I don't even want to know.

 **enjolras** It's nice to see someone in here being sensible.

 **courfeyrac:** I resent that. I'm 60% sensible.

 **courfeyrac:** 70% if I feel like it.

 **courfeyrac:** 80% if combeferre is sitting on me.

 **laigleakabossuet:** Which of you assholes set my phone to ping to Tik Tok? 

**laigleakabossuet:** *begrudgingly wades through scroll-up* I see Grantaire's got something stuck up his ass again...

 **laigleakabossuet:** are we REALLY still talking about names, guys?

 **laigleakabossuet:** didn't we decide on it last night? (shut up R)

 **grantaire:** *shuts up* *kinda* *okay not at all*

 **enjolras:** YES WE DECIDED ON A NAME LAST NIGHT.

 **enjolras:** IGNORE EVERYTHING GRANTAIRE SAYS.

 **grantaire:** OUR FEARLESS LEADER HAS SPOKEN, DAMMIT. OUR FEARLESS LEADER HAS SPOKEN.

 **laigleakabossuet:** R, what the hell is wrong with Les Amis?

 **grantaire:** Other than the fact that it's a problematic article when trying to handle it as a name in English? Is it a full name or is the article included? Will we try to correct people who call us "The Les Amis" and is that really a headache we want? Personally, that is not the hill I want to die on (note: Prouvaire just kicked me and made me erase what the hill I want to die on is, but I think we all know anyway). Will our first product be A Les Amis product? We're gonna end up constantly dodging "The The Amis" or "A The Amis" all the damn time.

 **enjolras:** That's... actually a good point. Why didn't you say that last night?

 **grantaire:** I said lots of things last night.

 **enjolras:** Why didn't you say *this* last night?

 **grantaire:** How do you know I didn't and you weren't just captivated by my gorgeous mouth?

 **enjolras:** Why do you think you're funny?

 **combeferre:** E  & R: some of us are actually busy with things that are not your terribly awkward flirting. Can we cut to the chase?

 **joly:** Don't listen to him. He's making hilarious faces.

 **grantaire:** Positive reinforcement.

 **laigleakabossuet:** R, are you legitimately trying to veto Les Amis or are you just being contrary and nitpicking?

 **laigleakabossuet:** B/c if this is legit, I am willing to be convinced.

 **laigleakabossuet:** But if you're just trolling, I'm going to be very passive-aggressive on your drunken ass. We decided this shit last night, we're done. 

**grantaire:** Does no one believe I can be serious?

 **enjolras:** I believe you can be anything you want to be.

 **grantaire:** That's so sweet.

 **enjolras:** I also believe you have no desire to be serious.

 **grantaire:** I am pouting in your general direction.

 **prouvaire:** He actually is. I'll e-mail everyone the picture.

 **bahorel:** I'm with E. Downvote to Apollo Booze. I do not look at Apollo Booze and imagine that we are going to change the world. Or the world of alcohol.

 **enjolras:** Thank you. R, you're outvoted.

 **courfeyrac:** R, I'm willing to go with a Greek god, but you can't just pick Apollo just because you're feeling romantic today. Be accurate and go with Dionysus.

 **grantaire:** I'm the resident drunkard. I feel I should be getting two votes.

 **enjolras:** Weren't just you lecturing about democracy?

 **grantaire:** Stop using my words against me. It's hot.

 **feuilly:** If we're really going to open up Pandora's Box and relitigate Les Amis, I still think it's not distinctive enough.

 **feuilly:** I do not look at Les Amis and think "that's a great place to go on a Friday night with my friends and drink interesting alcoholic beverages and hang out with Prouvaire's hipster brethren and possibly change the world of club scenes for the better."

 **feuilly:** Instead, I think it's just another Bel Ami knock-off.

 **bahorel:** Sometimes I think we all watch far too much porn. And other times, I am sure of it.

 **enjolras:** And some of us do not choose to partake in pornography.

 **grantaire:** LAST NIGHT.

 **enjolras:** THAT WAS DIFFERENT.

 **courfeyrac:** I didn't actually need to know that, guys. Honestly.

 **enjolras:** It was just some life modeling. It wasn't a big deal. R's just being R.

 **grantaire:** You wound me in my beating artistic heart, Apollo.

 **laigleakabossuet:** Who's up for calling this "give us money so we can send E and R to couples counseling?"

 **joly:** ME.

 **prouvaire:** This is relevant to my interests.

 **combeferre:** +vote.

 **feuilly:** Hell yes.

 **courfeyrac:** Yeah, I'm on board with that, too.

 **bahorel:** Majority wins.


End file.
